


The Perfect Present

by shooting_star16



Series: Bagginshield Holiday Bonanza!! [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, M/M, Multi, bagginshield, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shooting_star16/pseuds/shooting_star16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin doesnt't know what to get Bilbo..then he got a phone call from Bilbo..</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Present

**Author's Note:**

> I actuall have a lot of Bagginshield christmas fics. Unfortunately, im currently in the province and i left my copies at home. so I made one up so I could upload something before christmas. Merry christmas everyone!!!!!!!!

Thorin Oakenshield is having a problem.

Christmas is a day away and he still hasn't picked up a present for his shining star, Bilbo Baggins. He scoured every mall that popped up along his way to the office. He strode past jewelry stores, being a CEO of a jewelry company, it made him quite nauseous.

Tonight, at the Downtown Highway, is where they will celebrate their Christmas Eve together watching fireworks, dancing to a few songs and just staring lovingly at each other.

He could already imagine Bilbo, telling him to stop fussing about a present. Because that's how his boyfriend is, he does not value material things that much, believing them to be easily wilted away. What he wanted, however, was Thorin's loving presence and a romantic dinner table for two overlooking the fireworks.

Thorin's cellphone suddenly rung, he flashed a smile upon reading the caller screen.

"Hey, sweet ferret." he greeted Bilbo, a wide grin plastered on his face. He heard him sigh on the other line. 

"Goodness, Thorin. Five years of being in a relationship and you still haven't quit that nickname." Bilbo huffed, pretending to sound hurt. Thorin grinned further, it threatened to split his face apart. He knew that Bilbo was only pretending, that's not the way he gets angry.

"And I'll keep doing it till forever, baby." he whispered tenderly. Bilbo hummed lovingly and chuckled. 

"So, what time will you pick me up?" Bilbo continued, munching on a carrot stick. "I can't wait to visit Downtown tonight! I heard that they spent nearly millions for the fireworks so it's going to be great! Hello? Thorin? Thorin?" Bilbo frowned, the only response he got from his lover was his deep breathing.

 

That's quite right, Thorin sat on his car, frozen and breathless. His phone still on his ear, he could hear Bilbo's voice but his mind and his mouth are not coordinating with each other. When he mentioned the word 'forever', a powerful gush of energy flowed through his blood then to his mind. And then to his heart. He grinned.

"Oh I.. I'm sorry ferret. I have something to do at the office tonight." he feigned disappointment. He heard Bilbo gasp in shock and the frustrated moan. Thorin's chest constricted but he swallowed his pain. He had to do it if he wanted a better happiness for the both of them.

"Oh, okay.. I.. I u-understand.." Bilbo choked a sob. Thorin knew how important were fireworks to him. "So..I, uh, I'll call you later."

"Okay." 

 

Click.

 

Thorin sighed, he couldn't handle Bilbo being hurt. But he had to do it, just for a few hours. He picked up his phone again and began to dial a number.

 

"I had my precious hands on that precious ham already and then you had to call." grunted Nori's voice from the other line. Thorin stifled a laugh. 

"Will you quit stealing your neighbor's food and pay attention to whatever I say, I need you and Bofur tonight and if the plan would be a success, I'll buy you a ham as big as your arsehole." 

"Okay, already! What is it?!" said Nori excitedly. The prospect of another ham made him giddy with excitement. As of now, they had a collection of ten hams inside their fridge.

 

"Meet me at the next corner, I'll give you my credit card. I want you to follow my instructions, clear?"

 

When the deal was made, he put his phone back to his pocket and concentrated driving. His triumphant smile already etched on his face as he parked in front of Tiffany & Co.

 

Bilbo doesn't want to go out. 

He lifelessly threw himself on the sofa, his phone still hot on his already sweaty palms. If he had to spend his Christmas alone, then he's not planning to heave himself out of his couch. Maybe forever.

But Thorin had to call. His eternity cherished boyfriend. Thorin Oakenshield who was so busy that even holidays wouldn't stop him from having dinner with his stockholders instead. When he called him seven hours ago, his heart dropped in disappointment. Then when he called him again for the second time just ten minutes ago, his heart was already pounded to bits.

 

"Ferret, I left something on my drawer. It's an important document, would you be a sweetie and meet me here in the office?" Thorin pouted. He actually pouted.

 

Well, atleast he could have approximately ten seconds with Thorin. And that includes waiting for the elevator to take him to his office. Of course, he couldn't say no. Not that he ever once was. Reluctantly. he put himself under the cold showers and chose to dress himself with his ugliest sweater yet.

 

"Everything in order?" Thorin huffed and puffed as Nori and Bofur almost collapsed on the floor. They wheezed in response. Thorin fetched them a glass of water and an extra tab for a buffet restaurant.

 

His phone beeped.

 

Pls. wait 4 me. I just arrived.  
-Bilbo.

 

Bilbo. Not ferret. He was still angry. Perfect.

 

Thorin quickly shut the lights and hid himself behind a curtain, he could feel his heart hammering inside his chest. A mixture of nervousness, suspense and happiness. His throat felt dry but he dare not move from bis hiding place. Any second now...

He could hear the faint beep from his identification machine. Bilbo kept an extra card so he could have access to his flat. The light blinked in faint green. Bilbo entered himself.

The way his face fell was evident on his face. He looked like he aged twenty years older but for Thorin, he's still the most beautiful and the fairest of them all. Bilbo strode over his own bedroom, closing the door with a dull snap before him. And Thorin waited...

Two minutes later, Bilbo emerged from his room, clutching a piece of paper. A mixture of deep confusion and shock was on his face. He read the note again and barged through the balcony door. And from where he was hiding..Thorin switched the lights on.

Maybe, this is all just a dream..

Bilbo closed his eyes, and the. opened them again. As if doing so would confirm his fears that the scene before him was just indeed a dream. But it was not.

The circular table, stood in the middle of the balcony. Overlooking the busy city from the distance. A candle which emitted a pleasant, golden glow blinked at him romantically. There were no red roses, but a vase of the most beautiful mistletoe he had ever seen.

Bilbo wept.

From behind him, Thorin started playing his violin. But he was unable to continue as Bilbo flung himself at him, crying uncontrollably. Thorin laughed and spun him in midair. "Happy Christmas, Ferret."

 

"Y-you.. jerk!" he sniffed, planting a passionate kiss on Thorin's lips. Thorin chuckled in between their kisses.

 

Time passed pleasantly. Bilbo who was overflowing with happiness kept on stealing kisses which Thorin would always happily respond to.

"About time now." Thorin said, checking his watch as they broke apart for a second. 

"About time for what?" Bilbo frowned, looking at his lover. But Thorin did not answer as sparks upon sparks of fireworks shoot into the Christmas sky, the stars scattered and gave way to the fireworks. Bilbo felt himself gasp with happiness and surprise.

But that was not the end of it.

Thorin took his hand, smiling at him sweetly. His deep blue ice full with eternal love for him. 

When he knelt on one knee, Bilbo forgot about the world.

"I spent the entire week hunting for the most beautiful present for you, Bilbo Baggins. Who would've known that a single phone call from you would give me the answer?"

 

"Bilbo Baggins, will you marry me?"

 

Bilbo could only sob an ecstatic 'yes!' as they sealed their forever with a kiss.


End file.
